For high-speed electronic circuits, a passive inductor is typically used in order to achieve higher bandwidth. However, for circuits fabricated on silicon, passive inductors (e.g., spiral inductors) require a significant amount of chip area. Consequently, use of passive inductors in high-speed integrated circuits is impractical and/or undesirable.